


Mistaken Identi-tea

by LemonNinjaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNinjaa/pseuds/LemonNinjaa
Summary: Based on the prompt "you wrote my name down wrong the first time i came here and i didn’t correct you, but you’re really sweet and now i don’t know how to tell you you’ve been calling me by the wrong name for the past month." Kuroo is a barista who looks forward to seeing him every Tuesday and Thursday.





	Mistaken Identi-tea

Kuroo sighed, wiping down the counter for what felt like the 32nd time today, hating the feeling of cold coffee seeping through the cloth and onto his fingers. He glanced over to the clock on the far side of the room, making a noise under his breath when he saw what time it was. _It’s almost 3:30pm_ , _he should be here soon…_

Working at a coffee shop wasn’t the worst, but there was only so much coffee you could mop up in a day without it getting on your nerves. It also got pretty busy since it was the main coffee shop on campus, which meant more potential for spills. Kuroo looked at his coworker, half-exasperated at how often she spilled things (the other half of him found it somewhat endearing; they’d been working together for a year now so he was used to her behaviour). Making eye contact with him by accident, she squeaked and hastily averted her eyes, spilling tea this time on the back counter. He sent a reassuring smile in her direction when she flitted her gaze back up to him, and she squeaked again as if he’d glared at her.

“Sorry!”

“Yacchan, calm down,” he said kindly. “It’s just you and I, okay?”

He watched her take in a deep breath before tentatively making eye contact with him. “You’re right, sorry.” Her voice was still quiet but stronger now as she gave him a small smile. “Thanks, Kuroo-kun.”

The bell above the door jingled, and Kuroo saw Yachi look past his shoulder. She covered a grin with her hand when she saw who it was before raising her eyebrows at Kuroo and then turning away. Kuroo turned toward the door and studiously ignored the way his heart started beating a little faster.

“Hey, the usual?” Kuroo tried to be casual but he felt his cheeks heat up when his voice wavered a little.

Sharp golden brown eyes looked at him from behind black frames, and Kuroo clenched a fist behind the counter at the lackadaisical smirk that adorned those kissable lips.

“I’m not about to change my order after always ordering the same thing, now am I?” He said coolly but not meanly.

“Oya? Perhaps one day you might decide you could use a change,” Kuroo replied, put at ease by the man’s usual snark.

“Not likely,” he sniffed, looking regal.

“That sounds like an America _-no_ ,” Kuroo pouted even as his eyes were cataloguing the sharp planes of the man’s cheekbones and the way his soft blond hair was curling over his forehead.

The flat look levelled at him only made Kuroo snicker in response. Instead of saying anything, the man just handed him money. _I am in too deep_ , Kuroo thought hazily when their hands touched and he started sweating. He resisted the urge to feel his cheeks, hyperaware of the fact that the beautiful blond was literally right in front of him, but couldn’t stop himself from replaying the interaction over and over in his head as he made the drink. He carefully drizzled the extra strawberry syrup on top before lidding it and turning around, already knowing that the man would be standing to the right side of the pick-up counter.

“Thanks, Kuroo-san,” the man said quietly, his cheeks tinted pink. It had taken him a long time to be comfortable with saying thanks, and even longer to start calling Kuroo by name (mostly because Kuroo kept insisting “it’s been x weeks, I think we’re on a family name basis!”).

“See you on Thursday,” Kuroo said, saluting cheekily. Kuroo watched him nod back and then move to the far table in the corner, his favourite spot.

Turning away from the counter, Kuroo wrapped an arm around his stomach and propped his other arm on top, pressing a hand to one cheek. Yachi popped up again, grinning widely at him.

“Oh man, Yacchan, he’s so… good,” Kuro whispered fiercely, trying to be loud enough that she could hear him but not loud enough that other customers could hear him. “He’s just…” He gestured wildly with the hand that had been on his cheek.

“Fight, Kuroo-kun! You can do it!” She cheered quietly, raising a fist.

Somehow, Yachi was always more outgoing when it came to her friends’ love lives.

\--

Kuroo sighed dramatically from his place on the couch in his shared apartment with Bokuto and Akaashi.

“He’s just so good-looking,” Kuroo moaned. “I can barely keep myself together when he comes in, we hardly even talk and I’m almost tripping over my tongue every time anyway!”

Bokuto reached over and patted his leg consolingly. “It’s okay, bro, I believe in you! Man, I need to scope out this guy and see if I approve of him for you! What’s his name again?”

“I write Sugishita on his cup, so I’m guessing that’s his family name?”

Bokuto hummed loudly from his spot on the floor in front of the couch where he was stretched out, staring at the ceiling. “I don’t know who that could be but it’s a pretty big campus, anyway.”

Kuroo flung an arm over his eyes. “He’s too pretty, it’s ridiculous, bro. His eyes are like… this light amber caramel colour or something and his frames fit his face so well and I just want to wake up to that pretty face every morning. His hair is this light blond that has to be natural because I’ve literally never seen anyone else with it, and I want to pet it and see if it’s as soft as it looks…”

“You’re in too deep, bro,” Bokuto said, his tone solemn.

Kuroo let out a wordless groan, shifting to bury his face into the couch. “Why is he so hot…” He lamented, his words coming out muffled.

Akaashi quietly came home, and Bokuto bounced up to greet him. Kuroo just groaned again, waving an arm without looking when it sounded like Akaashi was close enough to see him.

“What’s with Kuroo?” Akaashi’s quiet and calm voice reached Kuroo’s ears.

“His cute coffee boy,” Bokuto answered. Kuroo felt Bokuto brush up against him as he laid back down on the floor now that he’d greeted Akaashi.

Kuroo heard Akaashi sit down on the nearby armchair, and he rolled over onto his stomach so he could complain some more.

“His name is Sugishita probably, or at least that’s what I write on his cup. Now that I think about it, it could be a nickname…” Kuroo cut himself off. “But no, he’s not really the type to go by a nickname…”

Akaashi stared at him, amused at how easily Kuroo unravelled when it came to people he was attracted to.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Akaashi suggested.

Kuroo looked up at him, eyes wide in horror. “As if I could ever do that! Besides, he’s a customer and it really doesn’t seem right to be hitting on someone while I’m working! It’s… it’s uncouth!”

Saying nothing, Akaashi just raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, no, don’t look at me like that, I –”

“This has been going on for so long, Kuroo,” Akaashi said flatly. “At this rate, you’re going to need an intervention.”

Bokuto popped up suddenly, his eyes shining. “That’s it! Akaashi, you’re a genius! Kuroo, since I am your bro, I’ll be your wingman! Akaashi and I will come check out this Sugishita guy and I’ll try to get you guys talking!” He smacked his fist against the open palm of his other hand. “Let’s go tomorrow!”

“Actually, I’m busy tomorrow.”

“Akaashi! Sugishita only comes in twice a week, what are you doing tomorrow that’s so much more important than my bro’s love life?!”

“I’m meeting Tsukishima-san to work on a project after our class together.”

“Ah, tomorrow is Wednesday, so he won’t be in anyway,” Kuroo butted in.

Bokuto pouted. “I guess it can’t be helped.” His face brightened. “Next week on Tuesday, since I have class on Thursday at that time!”

“Hey, Akaashi, how come you never invite this Tsukishima-san over?” Kuroo mimicked Bokuto’s earlier pout. “You talk about him so much and we’ve never met this guy! Are you ashamed of him? Do you not want him to meet us? Are you ashamed of _us_ , Akaashi?”

Akaashi levelled a flat look at him. “Yes, how did you know? I’m very ashamed of both of you.”

Kuroo and Bokuto squawked indignantly. “Akaashi!” Bokuto sobbed.

“You’re so cold,” Kuroo whined.

“He’s just an acquaintance,” Akaashi said.

Kuroo snorted. “You’ve had three classes this year with him, and one last year. You’re basically best friends at this point.”

Akaashi arched an eyebrow. “Is that jealousy?”

“Yes!” Bokuto shouted earnestly. “I’m your best friend!”

“Bro, you’re his boyfriend,” Kuroo pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t be his best friend, too!”

“...True.”

\--

Kuroo and Yachi were frantically trying to keep up with the flow of customers; it wasn’t usually this busy, being just after 1pm, but apparently there was some kind of special event in one of the rooms upstairs and everyone wanted their coffee before it started.

“Hazelnut latte for Shimizu?” Yachi called, her cheeks somewhat red both from the level of interaction she’d had to deal with today and from exertion.

“Yes, thank you.” The customer had a soft, kind voice that somehow cut through the hum of noise in the shop, and Kuroo looked over to see Yachi’s eyes widen.

“T-thank you for coming!” Yachi babbled as she dipped into a low bow, which wasn’t typical practice for the baristas.

Kiyoko smiled and nodded at her before leaving, and Kuroo watched Yachi slump against the corner as he counted out change for another customer.

“Watching your budding romance warms my cold heart, but unfortunately, Yacchan, you’ll have to wait until the rush is over to combust,” Kuroo said teasingly but quiet enough for only her to hear.

She whimpered and fanned herself with one hand. “She’s so pretty, Kuroo-kun,” Yachi whispered loudly. She looked away to make the next drink even though she continued talking: “She just has so much presence that I couldn’t help but bow at her even though we don’t have to do that?! I’m so…?”

Kuroo came up next to her so they could make more drinks faster. “That’s adorable. Even if she did somehow know the barista etiquette, I’m sure she’d be flattered by your politeness.” Kuroo nudged her gently.

Yachi sighed dreamily, waiting for Kuroo to finish making his drink before taking them both to the counter.

Kuroo went back to his original position at the register, holding in his own resigned sigh as he glanced quickly at the remaining lineup.

“Hi there, how can I help you?”

\--

 _The good thing about working at campus coffee shops is that we’re all mostly just dead inside_ , Kuroo thought sardonically. _Who needs a customer service voice when people need their caffeine as quickly as possible before their next class?_

“Have a nice day,” Kuroo said pleasantly as the next customer wandered over to the pick-up counter, before turning around. “Yacchan, how are you holding up?”

She briefly spared him a wide-eyed glance as she tried to put lids on three drinks. Suddenly afraid for the state of the counter, Kuroo quickly stepped in.

“Let’s switch out for a little,” he suggested. “Take the next 5 customers and then we can switch again if you feel like it.”

Yachi took a deep breath, obviously trying to center herself before walking over to the register.

“Remember, the camera loves you!” Kuroo said dramatically, putting a hand on his chest.

Yachi hid a giggle behind her hand. Kuroo posed cheesily with two fingers up in a victory sign, glad that their inside joke worked as always to help calm her down.

He focused on the drinks, trying not to put too much pressure on Yachi in case she wanted to tag out.

“Green tea for Iwaizumi?”

\--

Kuroo’s focus on making drinks was suddenly broken by Yachi calling his name urgently. He looked up, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You okay, Yacchan?” Kuroo moved closer, looking concerned. “You want to switch out now?”

Yachi flailed her hands a bit, looking conflicted somehow, before nodding quickly and lightly pushing him towards the register. “I’ll finish the –” she yelped when she bit her tongue. “I’ll finish the drinks!”

Kuroo looked at her oddly but he didn’t have too much time to wonder if she was okay, because the next customer was beginning to look a little impatient.

“Sorry about that, what can I get you?”

“A soy milk latte, please,” the man ordered, flicking his hair out of his face.

“No problem; your total is $3.25. Your name?”

Kuroo scrawled the man’s name on his cup before placing it in the assembly line of cups waiting for Yachi.

“Remember that it’s soy milk, okay, Yacchan?” Kuroo said, tapping the cup.

Sparing a glance at the cup, she nodded, knowing that he’d written it on the cup anyway but just needed to remind her; Kuroo always remembered that Kenma had suffered from careless baristas in the past, and he always made sure to tell new baristas about the importance of always giving people the type of milk they requested.

 Kuroo turned away to get a muffin and hot chocolate for the next customer, slipping past Yachi to place it on the counter.

“Lemon cranberry muffin and hot chocolate for Aone?”

Kuroo went back to his place to take the next customer’s order, tapping the screen as he started talking.

“Hi there, how – Akaashi! You’re –” Kuroo cut himself off when he saw who Akaashi was standing with.

“Hey, Kuroo. This is Tsukishima-san. Tsukishima-san, this is one of my roommates, Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened, heart racing as his mind connected the dots. There was so much he wanted to say but he couldn’t formulate the words fast enough.

“We’ve met,” Tsukishima said, studiously looking away with his cheeks pink.

Kuroo could feel heat rising to his face.

“…All this time I’ve been writing the wrong name on your cup?”

Tsukishima shifted, his glance going up to the ceiling before back at Kuroo, and then down at the counter. Akaashi was clearly amused now after his initial confusion at both of their reactions, covering his mouth with one hand. He didn’t even have to say anything; Kuroo read the look on his face just fine.

Kuroo put a hand over his face. “He never said anything, how was I supposed to know?” Kuroo groaned dramatically. He peeked between his fingers to look at Tsukishima. “How come you never told me?!”

“At first I didn’t realize that you had my name wrong, but then I just didn’t know how to correct you,” Tsukishima mumbled. His behaviour was completely at odds with the calm composure Kuroo was used to.

 _He’s… even cuter than before,_ Kuroo thought dazedly.

“I feel as though I should have known all this time,” Akaashi mused. “But really, Sugishita is pretty different from Tsukishima…”

Kuroo let out a strangled sound, knowing that he was still blushing fiercely. “It totally sounds the same, okay?” He forced his hands down from his face, trying to pull himself together. Taking a deep breath, he straightened up and looked directly at Tsukishima. “I guess I’ll just call you Tsukki from now on.” He hoped no one would call him out on the slight wavering of his voice or the clearly-forced nonchalance.

Kuroo felt a tightness in his chest when Tsukishima made startled eye contact with him. “T-Tsukki?” He stuttered.

“It sounds like Sugishita but still like Tsukishima!” Kuroo smirked, even as his heart pounded. “So, Tsukki,” he began. “Is there anything else I’ve gotten wrong about you that I should know? Maybe you actually dye your hair, or those glasses are fake?” He gasped theatrically. “Or maybe you’re not even a student here and you just come to see my dashing self?”

Tsukishima crossed his arms almost huffily, looking too adorable with the faint blush on his cheeks still. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course I’m a student here… I come for the coffee.” Kuroo nearly missed what Tsukishima added quietly: “And because you’re working when my Tuesday and Thursday class ends.”

Kuroo couldn’t believe his own ears, looking at Akaashi for confirmation. Akaashi nodded at him, his lips turned up at the corners.

“Tsukki! You care for me a _latte_ , don’t you!” Kuroo sang.

Tsukishima gave him a sour look. “No. That’s it, I’m leaving, I’m never showing my face here again.”

“You _loaf_ me, don’t even lie.” Kuroo winked cheekily at him, gesturing at the banana bread in the display case.

Tsukishima sighed exasperatedly, but Kuroo’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the way his eyes were crinkled in amusement.

“…You _mocha_ my day.” Tsukishima said almost grumpily.

The delighted look on Kuroo’s face made the blush on Tsukishima’s face darken, and he put a hand on one cheek as if he was trying to hide it, turning his face away.

“I like my men like I like my roasts: blond with a little sugar.” Kuroo grinned when Tsukishima looked back at him again.

“So you wouldn’t mind me telling you that that was a terrible joke.”

“Well, that was more of a blond with a lot of salt, and I don’t like coffee anyway… So would you like to get tea with me sometime?”

 “…That would be _tea_ -rrific.” Tsukishima somehow managed to sound both enthused and unamused at the same time.

Akaashi couldn’t hold in a snort this time.

“Your delivery is truly _tea_ -lightful,” Kuroo sighed dreamily. “A man after my own heart.”  

“You’re really _milk_ ing this for all that it’s worth, Kuroo-kun,” Yachi called over to him, hiding behind a blender when Akaashi and Tsukishima looked at her.

“That was a good one, Yacchan,” Kuroo called back, giving her a thumbs up. “So, Tsukki, you free on Friday?”

At Tsukishima’s nod, Kuroo felt his heartbeat speed up. “We can meet here, the place of our fated meeting?”

Tsukishima scoffed, but he smiled. “Sure. See you then.”

One of the customers clapped and both Tsukishima and Kuroo felt their cheeks burn fiercely, as if they hadn’t blushed enough today.

“Uh, so what can I get you guys?” Kuroo cleared his throat, remembering that he was still at work.

He went through the motions in a haze, in disbelief that he was finally getting to take that beautiful man on a date.

_Tsukishima… That gorgeous smile… Salty has never seemed so sweet._

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this and then at some point I just realized I got so deep into the puns... I'm pretty proud of the roast one honestly lol, Kuroo loves his salty blond roast ;D
> 
> anyway pls follow me on tumblr I'm lemonninjaa over there too


End file.
